Little Edward
by demented bunny
Summary: The story of little Edward and the gang growing up from age seven and onwards.Mostly about Edward though. Lots of cute moments and lots of bonding moments. All human. Canon Pairings. Little Bella will be in it too. TEMPORARY HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**My new story, Yay! This has been swimming around and ****around in my head for a while and I've finally decided to write it.**

**This story is about Edward growing up, probably up as far as his seventeenth birthday depending on whether people want me to continue it or not and Bella will be in it. This is an EdwardxBella story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or a tickle-me-Edward.**

A young man stood before the full-length mirror, hanging on the back of his bedroom door. He straightened his uniform, mentally preparing himself for his first day on the job, having finally finished his training and now officially a fully fledged police officer.

He donned his police badge proudly and strolled slowly down the stairs with a new energy in his step.

The man entered the small, cosy kitchen, filled with the scent of frying and wrapped his arms around his young wife who was standing in her dressing gown before a hot stove, tending to the sausages, as their two year old daughter gurgled happily at the appearance of her father, all dressed up.

He ate breakfast quietly and fed his daughter, mashed carrot and potato, while his wife smiled on, sipping a mug of steaming coffee, unable to ignore the wide smile covering her husband's tanned face.

The young police officer grabbed his coat from the back of the rickety chair and pulled it on, kissing his wife's cheek and waving goodbye to his daughter.

He drove to San Francisco East police station, still smiling and made it there with ten minutes to spare. He greeted the other officers there and entered the locker room to throw his bag into his own locker.

He found his locker easily and couldn't help but admire the name tag on the front of his locker that spelled out Officer Ryan Cooper in crisp letters.

Officer Ryan collected his gun and was appointed as the partner of Sergeant Dobbs, a portly man with a cheerful smile and a firm hand in teaching new members of the force.

Officer Cooper was given his first assignment and himself and Sergeant Dobbs headed in the direction of No.3 Forester Street to investigate the sounds of gunshots heard by several members of the neighbourhood.

When they arrived, they saw that it was a city council apartment building, run down and grimy in appearance.

They called out to the occupants of No.3, but they received no answer.

Sergeant Dobbs instructed Officer Cooper to break open the door, which he did.

The sight that met the young officer's eyes was something which would be firmly imprinted on his mind from that moment on.

Crimson blood was splashed across every surface, from the mismatched chairs covered in cigarette burns to the grease saturated curtains.

The body of a thirty or so year old woman laid spread out on the carpet, a blood stained gun slipping from her fingers, which were still wrapped around the trigger, Blood seeped from her head, the bullet wound clearly visible.

And in the corner of the room, sat a blood soaked quivering young boy, his eyes closed as he shook his head from side to side. The little boy's arms were wrapped tightly around his knees, which he was clutching to his chest. His cheeks were gaunt, presumably from malnutrition and his skin was sickly pale. His bronze coloured hair lay flat on his forehead, slick with greasing, his clothes looked as if they hadn't been washed in days and there were purplish black bruises scattered across his bare skin.

Thoughts of his own little girl turned the officer's stomach and made his blood boil to think that anyone could harm such an obviously vulnerable child.

Sergeant Dobbs informed Officer Ryan to go check with the neighbour who had called, a Mrs. Murphy in No.6 as he knelt before the trembling boy and calmly asked him his name.

The man walked slowly to No.6, trying to soothe his growing anger at the treatment of that child. The man who had trained him had warned him that he would see some gruesome things on the job but not all the warnings in the world could prepare him for seeing it unfold before his very eyes.

He rapped gently on the door of No.6 and was answered by a large stout woman with soft eyes and plump rosy cheeks. He heard the soft mewling of a cat from within.

"Mrs. Murphy?", he asked uncertainly.

She nodded and immediately opened her mouth to question him "Is he alright? The boy, Edward?", she asked anxiously.

He nodded silently and asked her softly "Can you tell me what happened?".

Her brow creased as she recalled the events "Well I was just in my kitchen feeding my cat, when I could hear shouting from down the hall, well I didn't think much o' that but then I heard a gun shot from pretty much the same direction. So I headed down to No.3, cause that's usually the one that causes the most problems and anyways there's I was knocking on the door but nobodies was answerin'. So I called for little Edward but there wasn't a sound so I started to panic then and that's when I called ye folks", she answered, her brow furrowing as she spoke.

The young officer wrote all this down in a notepad he kept handy and once finished, turned back to the woman, who reminded him greatly of his own mother.

"You said that you didn't think much of the shouting from down the hall, why was that?", he asked professionally.

"Well this is a city council building but its pretty quiet most o' the time, part from No.3 o' course. That woman in there she's trouble I tall yah. She's always shouting and she treats that boy of hers something awful, and he's a sweet boy really, terrible shy but always very polite", she replied her eyes softening at the mention of Edward.

"What do you mean by she treats Edward terribly?", Officer Ryan questioned, one eye brow raised.

The woman tutted and began speaking slowly as if trying to remember for sure "Mmm well the poor boy is always covered in bruises and cuts and she shouts at him something dreadful. She's got men coming in and out at all hours of the day and I've seen her popping pills like there's no tomorrow", she said her eyes darkening the further she explained. "I've called social services on her three time, the first two times she managed to wriggle her way out o' it, but on the third time they took him away and three weeks later he was back here".

Officer Cooper nodded gravely and thanked the elderly woman before heading back to No.3, where Sergeant Dobbs had managed to get the little boy to stand, albeit shakily.

The two men informed the boy that they would take him to the hospital to get checked up. Sergeant Dobbs lead the boy to the patrol car and helped buckle him in, the boy never said a word and his eyes seemed glazed over as he walked. He didn't once look back.

Officer Cooper searched the apartment; he found empty beer cans, anti-depressants and dirty needles all of which he took as evidence.

They rode to the hospital in silence, the young boy stared out the window, biting his lip as if he had a question he was too apprehensive to voice.

When they arrived at the hospital, Edward's legs could not carry him so Officer Ryan swung the child into his arms and carried him inside.

A nurse informed social services of what had occurred and lead the little boy to a room, to be checked over. The boy never once looked back at the two men.

Officer Cooper hesitated as the Sergeant steeped out the door, turning to him the Sergeant could see the toll today's events had taken on the young man and told him to go home, to get some rest.

Officer Cooper did go home, he kissed his wife's cheek as he had that very morning, he waved to his daughter in greeting and he placed his jacket slowly on the back of his chair, however when the young man's wife asked him if something was wrong, he shook his head and replied that everything was just fine, just fine and Officer Ryan Cooper never once looked back.

**So what do you think? This is my first attempt at writing in the third person. **

**This will be a story if people want me to continue and if you liked this you should try my other story Teddy bears, Boogeymen and Bedtime Stories, its different yet similar if that makes sense.**

**So review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**He****ya, sorry for not updating been kind of busy and T.B.B has been demanding a lot of my time, anyway I hope this makes up for it.**

**So I've never been to hospital or at least that I can remember so please don't hate me if some of this is wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight at all.**

Esme Cullen rose from her bed at exactly seven o' clock, as she did every morning, bar Sundays when she would sleep in late.

Esme Cullen entered her kitchen and pulled on her apron, the red and white checked one, as she did every morning and began to fry eggs and bacon for her husband, Carlisle Cullen.

She set the table quietly for two, staring dejectedly at the two place settings, imagining a third.

Her husband entered the kitchen and smiled warmly at his wife, as she cut the homemade brown bread.

He wrapped his arms around his wife's waist from behind and kissed her neck gently before sitting at the table and unfolding his newspaper, skimming through the headlines.

Carlisle remarked on a passage in the paper, relating it back to his wife, who stood at the kitchen sink, staring out at the back garden, her arms shaking slightly.

"Esme?", her husband called softly. Esme wiped away the moisture spilling from her eyes and turned to her husband, plastering on a wide smile.

Carlisle Cullen sighed, tired of his wife pretending that everything was just fine, that this wasn't affecting her.

When they had received the news from the doctor his wife had seemed so desolate, she wanted children more then anything else in the world.

Since that moment they had been walking on eggshells around each other, too afraid to speak of the matter at hand for fear of upsetting their other half.

Esme had been doing everything for her husband, from cooking him breakfast to fetching the paper and he knew that she blamed herself. That she felt that she had taken this away from him.

Dr. Cullen stood and wrapped his arms around his wife, resting her head against his chest. He would do anything to give his wife children.

Though it was irrational, he hated the doctor for telling them that it was Esme's ovaries that were infertile, sometimes ignorance truly was bliss.

"I'm going to be late", Carlisle murmured to his wife, kissing her head and picking up his briefcase. Esme nodded and began clearing the table. She didn't work for she had fully intended to be a 'stay at home mom'.

The doctor drove to his workplace at a steady pace, never pushing his car past its limits. He had seen far too many gruesome injuries, the results of speeding.

He pulled into his reserved spot in the hospital car park. Cutting the engine and sitting for a moment, he revelled in the silence before heading into the bustling reception.

He greeted the nurses at their station and picked up his files, flicking through them to see who his first patient was.

A young boy, an Edward Mason apparently. The doctor's breath caught in his throat and he turned to the nurse who had handed him the file, she informed him that one of the paediatric doctors had requested help with this case.

Dr. Cullen nodded and headed to room 3, upon pushing the door open he spotted Dr. Williams, brandishing a needle while a little boy cowered in the corner of the bed, struggling against the nurses trying to calm him.

"James?", Carlisle called out. Dr. Williams turned towards Carlisle, much to the boy's relief.

"Ah, Carlisle you're here", James sighed and pushed his dark hair from his eyes, laying down the needle "This is Edward", he said gesturing to the young boy.

Carlisle smiled gently at the boy and sat down at his bedside, the boy watched him suspiciously as Carlisle appraised him, registering the blood smeared across his neck and cheek.

"What is it you're trying to give him?", Dr. Cullen questioned.

"Just something to help him sleep, he's exhausted and his body needs rest", Dr. Williams replied, sighing softly in frustration.

Carlisle watched the boy from the corner of his eye; his eyes were fixed on the needle, wide and terrified and Carlisle wondered if perhaps this wasn't the boy's first contact with a needle.

"How about we leave that for now", Carlisle said gently, Edward's shoulders sagged in relief "we'll let the nurses get him cleaned up and worry about sleep later".

Dr. Cullen ushered the other doctor from the room and they stood before the door, arguing the best course to take. Forcing the boy would upset him and he clearly had a fear of needles, so they decided to take a different route. They would leave him be for the meantime and if push came to shove they would call Esme, she had a knack for making children feel comfortable.

Carlisle Cullen stood a moment longer outside the room, worrying for both his wife and the frightened child.

How would Mrs. Cullen feel, being so near a child after the news the couple had received? Would it hurt her? Would she resent her husband for requesting this of her?

Would this child accept their help? What had happened to him? He seemed so vulnerable and weak, had someone hurt him? The doctor clenched his fists at the thought of someone harming a child, when people like himself and his wife could not conceive.

Carlisle Cullen checked on his other patients, rejoicing in the fact that he didn't have any surgeries today.

He took his lunch to room 3 and sat with Edward, though he didn't utter a word he threw Carlisle curious glances through his heavy eyes, willing him to sleep.

Carlisle called Esme then, she picked up after the second ring. He slowly explained that Edward was scared and alone, that he was exhausted but couldn't sleep, that he needed medical attention but wouldn't let anyone examine him. Esme told her husband she'd be there in ten minutes. Carlisle could hear the car door slamming just as Esme hung up.

Esme Cullen sat in her car, her fingers flexing over the steering wheel as she drove. She pulled into the hospital car park, checked her watch and saw that it had been twenty minutes since Carlisle had called her. She had promised him ten minutes but she had taken a slight detour.

She walked as quickly as she could to the nurses' station, her heels clicking softly against the linoleum. They informed her that Carlisle was in room 3. She walked into the room, peering in to see her husband talking to a man she recognised from the annual hospital charity ball, Dr. James Williams.

She nodded to her husband whose brow was creased and smiled tentatively at the young boy lying in the bed.

His bronze hair was damp and flat against his forehead, his green eyes clouded with exhaustion. His body was curled to one side and he seemed to be shivering, understandable since all he was wearing was a thin hospital gown. His cheeks were hollow and his skin far too pale while his eyes were fixed on Dr. Williams, his emerald green eyes wide with fear.

Esme Cullen felt a strong surge of sympathy for the young boy who seemed so hurt, confused and scared.

Carlisle turned to his wife and kissed her cheek before silently gesturing to the little boy, a look of hopelessness upon his face.

"He needs to sleep Esme", Carlisle murmured to his wife, who nodded gently and took a seat next to the little boy.

Edward Mason lay curled in a ball, wearing an uncomfortable hospital gown and trying to block out the sounds of the doctors talking. Moisture dripped from his hair to his pillow making him feel colder then he should have been. He stayed very still, hoping that he could stop the rustling from the gown the nurses had forced him to wear.

He didn't like the dark haired doctor, he was frightened of him. He had held a needle, just like the ones his mother had used. Mrs. Murphy had warned him not to go near needles. Edward kept a careful eye on that doctor.

Edward heard the door open and raised his head just enough to see a very pretty woman walk in and for the blonde doctor to kiss her porcelain cheek. Edward flopped his head back down against the pillow, not wanting the pretty lady to see him watching her.

He felt a small tug on the thin blanket covering him and looked over his shoulder to see the pretty woman smoothing down the cover.

Esme Cullen caught Edward staring at her and threw him a sly wink, the little boy shrank away from Esme, his eyes were wide with surprise but after a moment he smiled back shyly, he didn't want to offend the pretty lady.

The blonde doctor walked towards Edward and he instantly felt calmer, like his problems were all being washed away.

"Edward", the doctor said wrapping his arm around the woman's shoulders "this is my wife Esme, she wanted to come see you and make sure you're ok", he said gently as Esme smiled softly. The doctor kissed the lady's forehead and sat down in the far corner, opened a book and began reading intently.

Edward gazed at the pretty woman for a long time. He liked the look of her short, curly, caramel coloured hair, it looked so soft he had a sudden impulse to touch it but refrained, afraid of loosening one of the curls.

Esme noticed the little boy's fingers flex and then tighten again, as if he was stopping his fingers from moving of their own accord. She sat on the edge of the bed slowly, hoping to make him more comfortable without getting too close.

She noticed a wet stain on his pillow, clearly caused by his damp hair and frowned, irritated that no one had dried his hair before sending him off to sleep.

She noticed him fidgeting with the gown he wore and she figured that it was uncomfortable, especially for a little boy.

His green eyes bore into hers as he took note of the softness in her hazel eyes; she looked just as he imagined a mother would. The young boy felt a sharp pang of envy towards whichever little boy or girl had this pretty lady as their mother. He let his head fell forward as he thought of how privileged that child was to have a mother, a real mother.

Mrs. Cullen smiled at Edward and spoke slowly eyeing the child whose eyes held such an inconsolable sadness. "Edward?", Esme called softly. Edward's head rose, his eyes downcast as he nodded in response "My husband tells me that he needs to make sure you go to sleep but that you don't want to take the needle, is that right?", Edward nodded, fidgeting again with the gown he wore.

Esme leaned forward to speak and Edward, almost instinctively leaned in towards her as well. "But you see", Esme began "I don't think little boys should have to take needles, do you?", Edward shook his head vehemently as Carlisle's head shot up in surprise. Hadn't he told Esme that the boy needed to sleep?

"But Carlisle says that you really need to sleep", Esme said gesturing to Carlisle "So how about we make a deal?", Esme offered.

Edward nodded instantly, too taken with the young woman to be cautious, so Esme continued "how about we try to get you to sleep normally and then if that doesn't work Carlisle can use the needle", Edward hesitated to answer and Esme spoke again, to seal the deal "But don't worry I'll make sure we don't fail". Esme's smile was so broad; Edward didn't have the heart to disappoint her so he nodded softly in agreement.

Esme smiled warmly and dipped her hand into the paper shopping bag she had brought with her, she pulled out a pair of soft dark blue pyjamas with colourful spaceships scattered across the fabric. "How about we get you out of that uncomfortable hospital gown", Esme said softly.

Edward nodded, rapidly warming up to the beautiful lady that was so kind to him. She helped Edward into the pyjamas, giggling slightly when he stumbled with only one leg in. Edward's answering smile was shy yet most certainly evident.

Esme bundled Edward in under the covers, tucking them in under his chin and plunging her hand into her bag again and retrieving a thin book about dinosaurs.

Edward's eyes brightened at the sight and nestled himself into the bed, comfortable in the maternal presence.

Edward's eyes began to sink as Esme read on, her soft lilting voice lulling him into a deep sleep. Esme placed a tender kiss on the young boy's forehead and closed the book turning towards her husband, ignoring the sharp ache and the sting of tears brought on by thoughts of leaving the little boy.

As Esme turned she felt a soft tug on her skirt, she turned to see Edward, fighting sleep as he begged Esme to stay with him, tears in the distressed child's eyes. Esme smoothed his hair from his eyes and hushed him, promising to stay.

To the young woman's surprise, Edward shifted in the bed and held the cover up, his thin arms shaking with the effort to use more of his wasted energy. He was clearly attempting to make space for her next to him.

Esme climbed in next to Edward as Carlisle looked on, a fond smile gracing his lips. Esme stayed still for a moment, not wishing to push the young boy too far. Edward however was afraid that the pretty woman, who was starting to seem more like a beautiful angel and so he clutched her shirt tightly in his fists, silently begging her not to leave him.

As the little boy drifted into a deep sleep, one that soon graced the young woman lying next to him, Dr. Cullen kissed both figures cheeks and wrapped the blanket tight around them. Switching off the lights he silently left the room and its sleeping occupants, who were dreaming of nothing more then a mother and child's embrace.

**Finished! I took forever to write this, sorry but it was hard. Hope you like it though. **

**Please review, I really could do with some feedback. Let me know what you want to see happen in the next story.**

**Super sized cookies to all who review.**


	3. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating in forever but my computor was broken and at the moment I haven't got word document so my spelling is probably going to be all over the place so sorry about that. **

**And make a mental note guys that I have changed my username from twilight-chick3 to demented bunny.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Carlisle Cullen slipped into room 3 early in the morning to check on Esme and Edward. He found Edward to be sleeping, curled up against Esme as she played idly with his hair, twisting a stray lock between her fingers.

He couldn't help but smile at the sight and the maternal expression gracing his wife's face, his heart aching with the weight of his desire to grant his wife's silent plea for a child.

Esme looked up to see her husband gazing at her, his smile light but his eyes sad. He beckoned for her to come and mouthed for her to get some breakfast.

She pulled away from the sleeping boy, careful not to wake him as she stirred. But Edward seemed to notice, even in his sleep, the soft weight and comforting warmth s hift from his side. His small hands stretched out and fisted in Esme's shirt, holding her to him as he curled himself closer to her warmth.

Esme gazed at the young child that had moulded himself to her side and caressed his hair softly, settling back in to the small bed and watched as the morning rays of sunlight cast shadows across his pale face.

Carlisle gently shut the door behind himself, seeing clearly that Eme wasn't going to stir at present he set off in the direction of the cafeteria, pondering to himself what Esme and Edward would like for breakfast.

Dr. Cullen sat at his desk, cursing the stack of paperwork currently vying for attention. He was startled by a gentle rapping on the door, peeking her around the door Esme smiled nervously at her husband.

Carlisle beckoned his wife forward, pulling her slender frame onto his lap and nuzzled her neck softly, enjoying the subtle waft of lavender and freshly baked cookies that seemed to surround her.

"I want to adopt him" Esme voiced suddenly, a nervous quiver in her 's head shot up at her words, staring at his wife slack jawed he replied "do you really think we're ready for that" but his face told what his words didn't, was Esme ready for that.

Esme pulled herself from her husband's arms and proceeded to pace the room, fidgeting slightly with her sleeve. "I'm ready for this Carlisle".

"We just got the news from the gynaecologist", he argued, his eyes wary. He hated saying no to her but he feared that she was pushing herself, that she was being rash in her desire to be a mother.

"He needs a family Carlisle", Esme snapped, her voice rising.

Dr. Cullen leaned back in his chair, taken aback by the tone of her voice, for Esme was patient and sweet by nature.

Esme stepped towards her husband and sank to her knees before him. Carlisle cradled her head in his lap, slowly running his fingers through her hair. "It feels right Carlisle", Esme sighed "when I hold him in my arms it feels like he's my son, our son". "I want this Carlisle, I need this and he needs it too, I can tell".

Carlisle Cullen sucked in a breath and prepared himself, as he let out the breath and as he formed the word 'no' on his lips he found himself saying "If this is what you want dear".

Esme jumped up, elated by her husband's compliance and kissed his cheek fondly before bounding back to room 3. Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose and couldn't help but reflect on how truly rediculous it was to even consider refusing Esme anything, he could deny her nothing.

Esme instructed Edward to hold his arms up before pulling a soft blue shirt over his head, smiling broadly when it was fully on. Edward smiled shyly and hesitated before stepping forward and bunching the material of Esme's floral skirt in his fist and holding himself close to her.

Carlisle entered the room, whistling and swinging his car keys as he walked "ready?", he asked, forcing himself not to frown when Edward's eyes widened and he maneuvered himself behind Esme's body and he placated himself with thoughts that Edward just wasn't used to seeing him out of his scrubs.

Esme nodded and gathered Edward's hand in hers before leading him out the door, past the reception area and to Carlisle's mercedes. Esme slipped into the back with Edward while Carlisle sat in the front, watching them as he reversed, Edward lay across the back seats his head resting in Esme's lap as she stroked his hair, singing softly as he drifted off to sleep.

"He was so scared", Esme murmured, "when Dr. Williams said he could go, he didn't think he had anywhere to go". Carlisle threw a glance towards the sleeping boy and a gentle smile spread across his face. "We're nearly home", Esme murmured and Edward seemed to stir beside her.

Edward sat up, blinking sleepily, his hand still unconsciously gripping Esme's as Carlisle turned the car into the long winding driveway leading to their home.

He parked the car and led his family to the door, hesitating slightly as he unlocked the door and gestured for his wife and son to enter their home.

**This chapter was really hard to write and thats why its so short. I hope it's ok though, I tried. By the way can anyone think of a better summary for this story. **

**Review Please.**


End file.
